GuanHo Love Story
by byeonghari
Summary: Repost. Bagaimana jadinya hubungan Guan Lin dan Seon Ho ketika hadir Minhyun yang dulu adalah cinta pertama Seon Ho dan Jihoon yang di gosipin pacaran dengan Guan Lin?
1. Chapter 1

**Status Baru**

Guan lin dan Seon ho. Mereka udah pacaran kurang lebih 3 tahun sekarang, pertama pacaran pas masih SMA. Awalnya Seon ho yang suka duluan sama Guan Lin yang waktu itu jadi murid pindahan dari China, Seon ho ngejar-ngejar Guan Lin terus berbulan bulan sampe akhirnya Guan Lin nerima cinta Seon Ho yang bikin Seon Ho pamer terus didepan temen temen nya - Dae Hwi, Woo jin kecil sama Samuel.

"Kak Guan Lin, dimana?" sesosok anak ayam berbadan bongsor sedang duduk dengan manis nya ditengah taman kampus "ini bentar lagi sampe" jawab suara di handphone yang digenggam Seonho (anak ayam manis), "oke kak, jangan lama-lama ya nanti ada yang nyulik Seon Ho gimana? Nanti kak Guan Lin sedih loo hehe" Seonho senyum senyum gak jelas sambil bayangin wajah tampan kakak Guan Lin nya yang ikut senyum denger omongan dia "Ok". bip. Telpon langsung dimatiin sama Guan Lin bikin bibir Seon Ho mengerucut ngambek "ih kak Guan Lin kebiasaan deh" gerutu Seon ho sambil nendangin rumput hijau tak bersalah yang ada di depan nya. Emang gitu sih Guan Lin, cuek dan menyebalkan gak romantis sama sekali tapi Seon Ho tetep cinta mati buktinya hubungan mereka masih awet mau 3 tahun, dulu pacaran pas Seon Ho masih kelas 1 SMA semester terakhir terus Guan Lin nya murid pindahan dikelas 2 sekarang Seon Ho jadi mahasiswa baru di universitas nya Guan Lin- Seon Ho sih yang keukeuh pengen masuk universitas nya Guan Lin habisnya katanya hampa banget hari nya Seon Ho tanpa bisa liat Guan Lin terus, ampe otak nya yang gak sepinter Guan Lin harus berusaha ekstra biar bisa masuk ke universitas pacar super ganteng nya dan akhirnya masuk juga walau peringkat 2 terakhir , untung masih ada Dae Hwi yang dapet peringkat terakhir.

"Ho" suara Guan Lin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Seon Ho soal masa-masa kelam dia berjuang masuk universitas nya Guan Lin "halooo kakak, Seon Ho kangen" Seon Ho langsung nyosor meluk Guan Lin erat udah kaya ular piton ampe bikin Guan Lin sesak "Seon Ho udah meluk nya, erat banget aku sesek" "hehe maafin, abis kangen banget udah gak ketemu 3 hari" Seon Ho senyum senyum kegirangan liat muka Guan Lin yang hari ini kece badai pake jaket jeans, celana jeans robek robek sama topi merah yang dulu dikasih Seon Ho pas ulang tahun "gara-gara ospek sialan. Masa ya kak Seon Ho cuma dikasih makan sehari sekali, rasanya Seon Ho mau pingsan harusnya Seon Ho pura-pura pingsan kaya Dae Hwi ya kak, tapi Dae Hwi hebat aktingnya masa pingsan kaya orang kena epilepsi matanya ampe juling ke atas mana orang percaya lagi pada nolongin padahal mah pura-pura " Seon Ho mulai nyerocos gak jelas bikin Guan Lin cuma ngangguk ngangguk paham sama sifat pacar byeonghari nya yang super bawel ini "udahlah kan udah kelar, makan belum?" "kakak perhatian banget sih, Seon Ho jadi makin cinta hehe. Belum kak, ayo makan dong" kalo soal makan mah Seon Ho gercep abis apalagi makan nya bareng Guan Lin "yaudah ayo makan ke kantin, sekalian kenalan sama temen-temen aku" ajak Guan Lin sambil melangkah pergi bikin Seon Ho bengong soalnya selama ini Guan Lin gamau ngenalin Seon Ho ke temen-temen nya ampe bikin Seon Ho mikir mungkin Guan Lin malu punya pacar kaya dia "tungguin kak!" teriak Seonho sambil berlari mengejar langkah Guan Lin.

Pas tiba dikantin Seon Ho ngikutin Guanlin dari belakang soalnya Guan Lin emang gak pernah mau digandeng kalo di tempat umum, katanya emang gak bagus kalo pacaran diumbar. "ayo duduk sana Ho" tunjuk Guan Lin pada satu meja yang isinya cowok ganteng level atas semua menurut Seon Ho, mereka pun tiba di bangku tersebut, Guan Lin narik bangku kosong disebelah cowok yang rambutnya warna merah yang wajahnya mirip alpaca dan Seon Ho pun akhirnya duduk di samping Guan Lin "yo Guanlin, lo bawa siapa nih lucu banget bikin gemes pengen nyubit" seru cowok berambut pink sambil senyum super manis ke arah Seon Ho bikin Seon Ho bengong sekejap "mahasiswa baru" jawab Guan Lin singkat "bahaya lo Lin, diem-diem udah gebet mahasiswa baru aja" seru cowok yang punya tahi lalat di pipinya "haha lucu darimana makan nya kaya monster gitu" itu mah Seon Ho udah tahu siapa yang ngomong, si Dongbin temen nya Guan Lin dari SMA, sering banget bikin Seon Ho kesel dan sialnya sekarang tetep jadi temen nya Guan Lin, sejurusan lagi "lo udah kenal Bin?" giliran cowok yang paling tinggi sekarang yang ngomong "kenal lah, dia adek kelas gue pas SMA. Yoo Seon Ho si tukang makan" semua omongan Dongbin emang selalu bikin Seon Ho kesel ampe ubun-ubun, buktinya sekarang Seon Ho udah gak sadar makan ramen nya temen Guan Lin yang punya tahi lalat cakep dipipinya "udah guys, kenalin ini namanya Yoo Seon Ho, dia mahasiswa baru ambil jurusan bisnis, dia ini..." mendengar omongan Guan Lin, Seon Ho langsung berhenti nguyah inilah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu ama Seon Ho sejak pacaran sama Guan Lin, saat Guan Lin ngenalin dia ke temen-temen nya

"pacar gue"

O M G? Seon Ho langsung nyeruput abis ramen Ong Seungwoo – si pria bertahi lalat dipipi – saking senengnya akhirnya bisa dikenalin sebagai pacar nya Lai Guan Lin. Rasanya pengen salto di depan Dong Bin yang bengong denger omongan Guan Lin, emang sih dari dulu yang tahu hubungan Guan Lin sama Seon Ho cuma temen deketnya Seon Ho kaya si Woojin, Dae Hwi, Samuel terus orangtua nya Guanlin sama Seon Ho. Satu sekolah gak ada yang tahu, hal ini yang bikin Seon Ho sempet marah sama Guan Lin soalnya banyak fans Guan Lin yang bilang Seon Ho genit padahal kan Guan Lin emang pacara Seon Ho. Setelah ngambek beberapa jam (Seon Ho kan gak bisa ngambek lama lama sama Guan Lin) akhirnya Guan Lin janji bakal ngenalin Seon Ho ke temen temen nya kalo Seon Ho udah kuliah.

Seon Ho bakal mimpi indah malem ini.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hari pertama, cinta pertama

 **Cast:** Guan lin x Seon Ho Samuel x Dae Hwi Im Young Min x Yoojin, and PD101 s2 members

"Dae Hwi, Woo Jini!"

Seon Ho teriak kegirangan pas gak sengaja ketemu temen-temen tersayang nya, langsung aja dia lari terus meluk erat mereka berdua

"apaan sih Ho, berat tahu gak sadar apa badan bongsor kasian Woo Jin" Dae Hwi langsung berkelit mencoba keluar dari pelukan super erat si anak ayam

"hehe maaf abis kangen banget sama kalian"

"Ho hyung, bukan nya pagi ini kita baru ketemu? Baru pisah pas lu tadi ketemu sama kak Guan Lin kan?" Woo Jin bertanya dengan muka super polos bikin orang yang liat pengen nyium pipi gembil nya. Jadi emang Seon Ho ini sih yang over, padahal ketemu Woo Jin sama Dae Hwi udah dari pagi terus lagian mereka tuh 1 jurusan, kelas sama semua pastinya bakal terus barengan kaya amplop ama prangko

"iya Woo Jin ku yang manis, tapi aku tetep kangen kalian"

"eh eh btw gue punya cerita nih"

"apa? apa? lu baru ketemu sama kak Guan Lin kan barusan? Gimana temen – temen nya? Gue denger temen – temen kak Guan Lin ganteng abis semua Ho, kenalin atu dong" Dae Hwi cepet banget nih emang kalo udah masalah cerita, gosip, ato cowok. Gercep abis.

"Hwi hyung, inget Muel hyung" lagi-lagi Woo Jin ngomong polos tapi bener

"apa an sih lu Jini, udah ah jangan bahas si bule dia nyebelin"

Dae Hwi cemberut denger Woo Jin nyebut nama Samuel. Dae Hwi emang baru pacaran sama Samuel pas hari kelulusan, gak tahu gimana kejadian nya blur absurd tahu tahu udah jadian aja. Mereka berempat tuh udah temenan dari TK, Samuel si kalem tapi pinter banget maen musik sama dance Seon Ho yang doyan nya makan mulu, Dae Hwi yang berisik abis -klop banget sih ama Seon Ho- tapi Dae Hwi genit banget juga nih dari TK hobinya ngecengin cowok-cowok keren padahal bijinya aja masih segede cabe , sama Woo Jin yang cute sama polos abis soalnya dia kecepetan masuk TK nya jadinya dia jadi maknae deh di geng nya. Samuel yang dibikin pusing mesti jagain Seon Ho, Dae Hwi sama Woo Jin dari kecil, soalnya cuma dia yang seme di geng nya.

Samuel tuh udah kaya bodyguard nya Seon Ho, Dae Hwi ama Woo Jin. Tiap ada cowok yang ngedeketin mereka pasti Samuel mastiin dulu cowok itu baik apa enggak. Dulu aja pas Seon Ho suka Guan Lin malah Samuel yang nyari-nyari info soal Guan Lin, untungnya Seon Ho emang polos soal cowok cuma pernah suka sama 2 orang, dulu pas SD pernah suka sama pangeran kodok terus pas SMA suka sama si anak pindahan dari China- Guan Lin-.

Samuel mah gampang gampang aja jagain Woo Jin soalnya masih polos gak pernah suka siapa- siapa, anaknya juga baek gak pernah macem-macem selalu nurut

Yang bikin Samuel pusing tuh si Dae Hwi, kerjaan nya gebet cowok sana sini. Mana gebetan nya kadang gak jelas penting cakep. Anak geng motor aja bisa dia gebet bikin Samuel pusing banget ampe akhirnya dia nembak Dae Hwi buat di jadiin pacar biar bisa dia iket gak gebet banyak cowok lagi. Haha tahu nya gak berubah tuh si Dae Hwi, mana sekarang mereka kuliah nya beda jurusan. Si Dae Hwi, Seon Ho sama Woo Jin di jurusan bisnis sedangkan Samuel di jurusan musik.

"kenapa lagi lu sama Muel?"

"udah ah males, lu aja yang cerita tadi kenapa?" Seon Ho jadi inget tadi mau cerita soal Guan Lin

"oh iya ya, gini nih gue sama kak Guan Lin.."

Seon Ho sengaja tuh nge jeda ceritanya biar jadi drama banget. Dae Hwi sama Woo Jin diem khusuk dengerin lanjutan cerita Seon Ho

"gue dikenalin sebagai pacarnya kak Guan Lin ke geng nya, kyaaaaa...!" Seon Ho ketawa – tawa sambil loncat loncat girang. Si Dae Hwi sama Woo Jin diem aja sambil heran liat tingkah Seon Ho

"sialan lu Ho, kirain lu ciuman atau ml sama kak Guan Lin di depan geng nya, tahunya gitu doang" Dae Hwi kecewa denger cerita gak penting dari Seon Ho

"ml itu apa Hwi?"

"ml itu apa Hwi hyung?"

Dae Hwi lupa kalo Seon Ho ama Woo Jin itu masih polos. Cuma dia emang yang otak nya udah berkembang jauh soal begituan. Kayaknya Dae Hwi harus cari temen baru yang lebih cabe

"main lampu. Tahu ah gue laper, ayo makan siang" Dae Hwi nyerah males jelasin. Si Seon Ho mah mau mau aja diajak makan padahal baru aja makan 2 ramen sama Guan Lin, 3 sih ditambah ramen nya Seung woo yang main dimakan aja ama Seon Ho, untung si Seung woo gak peduli soalnya dia asik mesra-mesra an sama Daniel. Udah hapal semua sekarang Seon Ho sama temen nya Guan Lin

"Pada kemana sih tuh anak" di ruang dance nya kampus keliatan Samuel sekarang yang rambutnya berubah warna jadi warna abu-abu lagi kesel soalnya telpon nya gak ada yang diangkat sama Dae Hwi, Seon Ho, Woo Jin

Samuel menghela napas pelan, pasti anak-anak gak ngangkat telpon gara-gara di suruh sama Dae Hwi. Biasanya gitu emang kalo Dae Hwi lagi ngambek, penghasut ulung si Dae Hwi. Tapi gitu-gitu juga Samuel sayang abis ama Dae Hwi, Muel juga gak ngerti gimana bisa jadi gitu padahal Dae Hwi centil abis dan ngeselin.

Hobinya ganjenin cowok lain, tapi kalo Muel deket dikiiit aja sama yang lain langsung ngambek. Samuel bales chat lama, ngambek. Samuel telat jemput, ngambek. Samuel dance bareng cewek, ngambek. Apa apa ngambek pokoknya, hari ini aja ngambek gara-gara Samuel gak bisa kumpul bareng sama mereka.

"Muel ayo latihan lagi" Kenta sama Jung Jung yang baru balik beli minum bikin Samuel sadar dari lamunan nya soal Dae Hwi

"okeee"

Yaudah lah Samuel mending lupain dulu soal Dae Hwi, tar dicium dikit sama diajak belanja paling juga langsung gak ngambek lagi DaeHwi mah.

"Guan Lin, di cariin kak Jihoon" Young Min neriakan Guan Lin dari pintu masuk ruang basket

Guan Lin yang lagi duduk sambil ngerjain tugas nya langsung berdiri nyamperin Jihoon yang udah berdiri di deket pintu masuk

"Hai kak, ada apa?" sapa Guan Lin ramah. Guan Lin kan emang ramah sama seniornya, apalagi Jihoon ini senior dia di tim asisten dosen. Mereka sering bareng-bareng buat ngerjain proyek dosen di laboratorium dan di lapangan

"ini ada tugas dari pak Jong Hyun bla bla bla bla" Jihoon jelasin tugas nya ke Guan Lin dengan rinci. Posisi mereka biasa aja cuma agak deket dikit soalnya kan Guan Lin juga harus baca tugas nya tapi orang-orang pada histeris liat nya. Maklum lah Jihoo sama Guan Lin ini emang mahasiswa paling populer

Guan Lin yang ganteng abis, kapten basket, asisten dosen sama Jihoon yang manis banget, ketua bem, pinter banget sering bikin bangga kampus. Udah jadi gosip sekampus kalo mereka tuh pasangan serasi banget, ampe ada fans club nya segala Cuma Guan Lin sama Jihoon cuek aja gak pernah ambil pusing mereka mah profesional ngerjain tugas mereka sebagai asisten dosen

"oke kak i got it"

"oke deh sampe ketemu tar malem ya" Jihoon ngasih wink andalan nya ke Guan Lin, bukannya Jihoon genit itu emang udah kebiasaan nya. Tapi yang liat langsung heboh, ada yang ngambil foto sama viedo mereka buat di posting ke akun gosip nya kampus

"Hwi, Muel nelpon gue mulu nih" Seon Ho kesel gara-gara makan nya keganggu ditelponin Muel terus

"biarin ah Ho, sini handphone lu gue yang pegang biar lu khusu makan nya" Seon Ho langsung ngasih handphone nya ke Dae Hwi. Dae Hwi sama Woo Jin mah udah kelar makan nya Cuma tinggal nungguin Seon Ho yang lagi ngabisin 4 ayam goreng

"lagian kenapa sih Hwi hyung berantem terus sama Muel hyung" Woo Jin ikutan kesel soalnya kalo Dae Hwi berantem sama Muel dia jadi gak di bolehin maen sama hyung favoritnya- Samuel-

"diem lu bocah, sana lu kalo mau mihak Samuel" Woo Jin langsung nunduk kesel campur takut denger omelan Dae Hwi

"jangan marahin baby Woo Jin dong, eh Hwi katanya lu mau di rekrut jadi admin nya gosip kampus ya?"

"iya dong, hebat kan gue. Besok gue mulai jadi admin" Dae Hwi naikin kerah jaket warna pink nya dengan bangga

"biasa aja" jawab Seon Ho sama Woo Jin barengan bikin Dae Hwi melototin mereka satu-satu, tapi tiba-tiba mata Dae Hwi tambah melotot liat orang didepan nya yang jalan ke arah meja mereka

"kenapa lu Hwi?" tanya Seon Ho heran liat wajah ekstrem Dae Hwi, posisinya Seon Ho hadepa hadepan sama Dae Hwi jadi makin ganggu tuh muka nya Dae Hwi buat sesi makan Seon Ho

'krek'

Suara kursi yang ditarik disebelahnya bikin Seon Ho noleh ke samping

"Hai"

"Minhyun hyung?!"

Cinta pertama emang selalu bikin deg deg an biar pun udah lama banget gak ketemu.


	3. Chapter 3

' _bip'_

Seon Ho mengalihkan perhatian nya ke hp nya yang di penuhi stiker ayam warna kuning

 _From: Kak Guan Lin nya Seon Ho_

 _Nanti pulang jam berapa?_

Seon Ho senyum cerah pas tahu Guan Lin yang sms dia, soalnya jarang banget Guan Lin hubungi Seon Ho duluan. Langka.

 _To: Kak Guan Lin nya Seon Ho_

 _Bentar lagi kak, jam 3 ini masih ada kelas terakhir. Kenapa emang? Hehe tumben banget sms duluan, Seon Ho jadi seneng_

 _From: Kak Guan Lin nya Seon Ho_

 _Pulang bareng temen-temen kamu aja ya. Aku gak bisa nganterin hari ini_

Seon Ho cemberut baca sms balesan nya Guan Lin. Baru kali ini Guan Lin gak bisa anterin dia, udah seminggu mulai kuliah Seon Ho selalu pulang pergi sama Guan Lin. Sesibuk apa pun Guan Lin dia selalu nganter jemput Seon Ho, dulu aja pas Seon Ho masih SMA dan Guan Lin udah jadi mahasiswa Guan Lin tetep ngenter jemput Seon Ho biar pun gedung sekolah nya sama kampus Guan Lin beda arah

 _To: Kak Guan Lin nya Seon Ho_

 _Yaaah, kenapa kak?_

Seon Ho sedih abis padahal kan niatnya hari ini Seon Ho pengen ngabisin waktu berdua sama Guan Lin soalnya besok weekend, Seon Ho kangen banget sama Guan Lin semingu kemarin cuma ketemu pas nganter jemput doang soalnya Guan Lin lagi sibuk ngerjain proyek dosen katanya jadi gak bisa lama lama sama Seon Ho

 _From: Kak Guan Lin nya Seon Ho_

 _Hari ini dead line proyek dosen. Mian ya Ho_

deg

Seon Ho langsung gak enak hati kalo Guan Lin udah sibuk sama proyek dosen nya lagi, soalnya Guan Lin nya bakal ngabisin waktu sama kak Jihoon. Berdasarkan mulut gosip nya Dae Hwi yang udah beberapa hari jadi admin gosip kampus, Guan Lin sama Jihoon itu di gosipin pacaran dari semester awal soalnya mereka satunya cakep satunya manis dan selalu berduaan terus gara gara ngerjain proyek dosen, maklum lah anak anak pinter.

Seon Ho gak berani nanya langsung atau marah marah ke Guan Lin, takut di kira kekanakan. Dia penasaran sama yang namanya Jihoon ampe datengin fakultas nya buat liat Jihoon tapi cuma bisa liatin dari jauh aja dan Seon Ho makin sedih pas liat Jihoon emang cakep, manis, dan ramah lagi. Ujung ujung nya dia galau sendiri deh. Apalagi seminggu kemarin juga Guan Lin ngerjain proyek dosen terus, pastinya bareng Jihoon terus

Seon Ho bingung mau bales apa, mau ngelarang juga itu udah tugasnya Guan Lin. Mau nge iya in juga gak rela. Akhirnya Seon Ho biarin aja sms nya dan lanjut fokus dengerin omongan dosen yang bikin dia laper, Woo Jin di samping kirinya dari tadi serius banget nyatet yang di omongin si dosen beda lagi sama Dae Hwi yang dari tadi senyum senyum sms an sama Samuel. Udah baikan mereka

* * *

Guan Lin yang lagi santai di base camp nya alias ruangan anak basket liatin hp nya yang gak dapet balesan dari si anak ayam

"Lin, pacar lu kok gak pernah lu ajak maen sini?" Daniel duduk disamping Guan Lin sambil nyemil cokelat yang dikasih Seung Woo, Daniel mah biar sering makan cokelat juga badan nya bagus aja, perutnya kaya cokelat batangan malah

"eoh? Seon Ho?"

"iyalah, mau lu siapa? Jihoon?"

"lah apaan deh" Guan Lin kesel sendiri denger omongan Daniel

"eh Lin tapi lu gak takut apa?" giliran si alpaca yang lagi mainin bola basket di sofa sekarang yang nanya

"takut apaan?"

"gosip lu sama Jihoon kan udah santer banget nih dikampus, lu gak takut pacar lu tahu?"

pertanyaan Young Min bikin Guan Lin mikir, bener juga. Lagian temen Seon Ho kan Dae Hwi yang mulutnya gosip abis. Jangan jangan Seon Ho udah denger gosip itu

"eh malah diem aja lu, seneng kan lu sebenernya di gosipin sama Jihoon?" itu mah Seung Woo yang ngomong nya paling blak blakan

"bacot lu" Guan Lin pergi sambil lemparin bantal sofa ke muka nya Seung Woo

"hayoloh, lu sih kalo ngomong gak disaring" Hyun Bin nyalahin Seung Woo

"lah gue kan becanda" bela Seung Woo

"bilang aja lu cemburu soalnya lu dulu pernah suka Jihoon" Dong Bin si kompor

Seketika Seung Woo ngerasa ada aura gak enak yang keluar dari tubuh Daniel natap Seung Woo intens. Seung Woo janji bakal nyakar si Dong Bin kalo dia ampe berantem ama Daniel gara gara ini

* * *

"Hwi nanti pulang gue nebeng ya" Seon Ho lemes banget pas ngomong gitu ke Dae Hwi

"gue juga ama Muel Ho, emang kak Guan Lin kemana?"

"Muel bawa motor ato mobil hari ini?"

"mana mau Dae Hwi pulang ama gue kalo gue bawa motor" tiba-tiba Samuel gabung sama sahabat-sahabatnya sambil ngerangkul Dae Hwi dari belakang

"Muel hyung!" Woo Jin kegirangan liat hyung favorit nya, Seon ho tetep lemes kaya lagi puasa padahal udah makan 3 kali hari ini

"apaan sih Muel" Dae Hwi cemberut denger omongan Samuel

"becanda wi" Samuel ngecup pipi Dae Hwi bikin Dae Hwi senyum lebar banget

"jadi gue boleh nebeng gak nih?" Seon Ho makin kesel liat Samuel sama Dae Hwi yang malah mesra mesraan depan dia

"boleh lah Seon Ho manisku, biar Woo Jini ada temen nya juga di belakang" Samuel ngomong sambil nyubit pipi Seon Ho dan Woo Jin gantian, gemesan banget emang Samuel mah orang nya

"tapi kak Guan Lin kemana emang?"

"nah iya pertanyaan gue belum lu jawab" Dae Hwi ngedukung pertanyaan bule kesayangan nya

"ngerjain proyek pak Jong Hyun" cemberut Seon Ho

"anjir ama kak Jihoon dong, lu gak boleh biarin ih Ho! Jangan jangan mereka beneran pacaran loo selama ini dibelakang lu. Secara kak Jihoon lebih cakep, lebih pinter, lebih dewasa daripada lu"

omongan Dae Hwi emang pedes kaya cabe, bikin Seon Ho tambah cemberut soalnya si Dae Hwi malah muji muji kak Jihoon. Woo Jin yang gak tahu kalo Seon Ho kesel Cuma bisa ngelusin punggung Seon Ho biar lebih tenang, bahaya kalo Seon Ho ama Dae Hwi berantem bisa ancur taman kampus

"eh kak Jihoon ketua bem? Kenapa kak Jihoon?" Samuel yang gak tahu apa-apa jadi penasaran

"bodo, lu jahat Hwi!" Seon Ho langsung pergi ninggalin Dae Hwi, Woo Jin sama Samuel yang masih kebingungan

* * *

Seon Ho duduk di bangku taman kampus dengan muka cemberut abis, campuran kesel sama sedih. Gimana gak sedih denger omongan Dae Hwi, iya sih Jihoon emang lebih dari dia tapi masa kak Guan Lin selingkuh, Seon Ho harus percaya sama kak Guan Lin. Kata kakaknya kalo pacaran itu harus saling percaya dan harus dewasa

Seon Ho sekarang bingung mau pulang sama siapa, dia udah kabur dari sahabatnya gara-gara ngambek, dikampus dia Cuma kenal sahabatnya ama Guan Lin, mau ngehubungin kakak nya tapi hp nya mati lagian Dong Ho juga paling lagi sibuk pacaran sama Ren yang baru balik liburan dari Jeju

Setelah diem sekitar 30 menit di taman, akhirnya Seon Ho mutusin buat jalan ke halte bus terdekat. Seon Ho jalan dengan muka nunduk sambil nendangin batu kerikil yang ada di jalan

 _ckiit_

tiba-tiba mobil sport merah berenti depan nya Seon Ho bikin Seon Ho bingung soal nya mobil itu berenti tiba-tiba. Seon Ho diem nunggu si yang punya mobil keluar

* * *

"bye Woo Jini, see u tomorow"

"bye Muel hyung Hwi hyung, thanks, see u"

Woo Jin langsung masuk ke rumahnya setelah ngucapin salam ke Samuel sama Dae Hwi

"gimana nih kita balik ke kampus cariin Seon Ho lagi yuk"

"ayo, lagian kenapa sih anak ayam itu pake kabur segala udah tahu gak pernah pulang sendiri" gerutu Dae Hwi, mereka udah nyari Seon Ho tapi gak ketemu tadi makanya nganterin Woo Jin pulang dulu soal nya dia ada les nanti

"kamu sih by kenapa ngomong gitu ke Seon Ho"

"mulut gue emang kadang nyeplos, tapi lu harusnya tahu kan gue gak bermaksud gitu. Gimana dong gue jadi gak enak ama Seon Ho" Dae Hwi nunduk sedih

"yaudah nanti minta maaf ya" Samuel ngelus rambut Dae Hwi sayang

"iyaa" Dae Hwi nurut kalo Samuel udah gentle banget kaya gitu, Dae Hwi emang beruntung banget punya pacar kaya Samuel yang sabar dan romantis banget

"eh Muel, inget kak Minhyun gak?" Dae Hwi jadi keinget kejadian tadi siang di kantin

"Minhyun siapa?" bingung Samuel, Samuel kadang suka bingung sama Dae Hwi yang selalu kebanyak info, gosip Jihoon sama Guan Lin aja dia baru tahu tadi dari Dae Hwi

"itu loh Minhyun si pangeran kodok, yang dulu pas SD di kasih kado kodok sama si Seon Ho"

Samuel coba nginget-nginget era SD mereka, yang dia inget kebanyakan emang tingkah absurd temen temen nya. Kaya Woo Jin yang sering nangis gara-gara kelepasan pipis di celana, Dae Hwi yang berantem ama anak cewek gara-gara suka sama anak SD sebelah, kalo Seon Ho yang dia inget selalu berhubungan sama makanan

"Minhyun siapa sih" Samuel gagal inget tapi siapa yang namanya Minhyun

"Ih kok lu lemot sih, itu loh yang dulu pernah di sukai sama Seon Ho terus dikasih kado kodok pas ulang tahun sama Seon Ho yang bikin acara ulang tahun berantakan gara-gara kodoknya kabur terus kita dimarahin sama mama nyya Minhyun, Seon Ho sama Woo Jin nangis kejer terus lu yang nenangin mereka ngajak kita makan sepuas nya di restoran bibi Jisung" Dae Hwi cerita panjang lebar buat balikan ingetan Samuel

"oh kak Minhyun ketua kelas 6?" otak Samuel langsung nyambung

"nah iya, gua sama Seon Ho tadi ketemu ama dia di kantin. Gila tambah ganteng dia Muel, ganteng pisan mukanya putih berwibawa" Dae Hwi terlalu semangat bilang Minhyun ganteng ampe gak sadar Samuel udah cemberut denger Dae Hwi muji cowok lain


	4. Chapter 4

"kenapa diem aja Ho?"

"enggak kok" Seon Ho duduk manis disamping kursi pengemudi mobil sport warna merah yang tadi berhenti mendadak di depan nya

"capek ya jalan tadi?"

"enggak kok" tangan Seon Ho yang tadi mijet betis nya yang emang agak pegel langsung dia lepas

' _hening'_

gak biasanya Seon Ho cuma diem

"kak Guan Lin.."

"hemm?"

Dan ternyata orang yang tadi berhenti didepan Seon Ho itu Lai Guan Lin yang di galauin Seon Ho dari tadi, pake mobil baru katanya

"eh enggak deh" Seon Ho ragu mau ngomong sama Guan Lin. Sebenernya Seon Ho seneng sih ternyata Guan Lin akhirnya nganterin dia pulang tapi ganjel tetep pengen nanya soal kak Jihoon

"kenapa Ho? Ngomong aja"

"enggak hehe" Seon Ho senyum buat nutupin rasa gugup nya

' _grep'_

tiba-tiba Guan Lin megang tangan Seon Ho dan menepikan mobil nya deket komplek rumah Seon Ho

"kenapa kak?" Seon Ho bingung sama sikap Guan Lin, sebenernya deg deg an juga tangan nya dipegang sama di tatap intens banget sama Guan Lin mana Guan Lin cakep banget hari ini pake kaos warna item. Stunning.

"kak Jihoon ya?"

Seo Ho gelagapan denger pertanyaan Guan Lin

"kita gak ada apa-apa Ho, cuma partner aja. Jangan marah ya"

Seon Ho yang udah ke hipnotis sama sikap Guan Lin yang tiba-tiba gentle plus ketampanan nya cuma bisa ngangguk aja padahal tadi udah banyak banget yang bakal dia tanyain ke Guan Lin 'hubungan kakak apa sama kak Jihoon?' ' _kok kakak sering berduaan sama kak Jihoon_ ' ' _katanya kakak sering ketemuan di atap kampus sama kak Jihoon, bener gak?_ ' ' _kakak gak selingkuh kan_?' ' _kakak sayang kan sama aku?_ '

"Ho jangan bengong" Guan Lin nyubit pipi Seon Ho gemes pas Seon Ho cuma bengong

"eh i..iya kak" Seon Ho makin salah tingkah pas pipinya di cubit sama Guan Lin, Guan Lin gak bisa nahan senyum liat tingkah lucu Seon Ho

"kak sakit.." rengek Seonho pas Guan Lin malah senyum senyum dan gak mau lepas cubitan di pipi Seon Ho

"haha abis kamu lucu banget sih Hoo, udah makan belum? Ayo makan jajangmyun deket rumah kamu" Guan Lin akhirnya lepasin cubitan di pipi Seon Ho dan langsung bawa mobil nya ke arah tempat jajangmyun favorit mereka

* * *

"udah bisa hubungin Seon Ho?" tanya Samuel ke Dae Hwi, mereka udah muter-muter nyari Seon Ho dari tadi tapi tetep gak ketemu

"hp nya mati nih" gerutu Dae Hwi

"gimana dong nih" hari udah gelap bikin Samuel sama Dae Hwi panik nyari Seon Ho bisa kena semprot keluarga Seon Ho kalo anak ayam gak ketemu

"Muel gimana dong" Dae Hwi lebih panik soalnya tadi Seon Ho ngambek gara-gara dia

"tenang Hwi baby, kita telpon kak Dong Ho aja"

"gila lu! Lu mau gue disate sama Dong Ho? Ogah, jangan!" Dae Hwi emang takut banget sama kakak nya Seon Ho, dia di cap Dong Ho bawa pengaruh buruk buat Seon Ho, padahal mah si Seon Ho juga bandel kadang

"gimana lagi dong Hwi? Udahlah aku yang tanggung jawab soal kak Dong Ho" muka Dae Hwi udah mau nangis, Dong Ho emang pilih kasih cuma jahat ke Dae Hwi ke Samuel sama Woo Jin baiknya minta ampun, dunia emang gak adil buat Dae Hwi

"halo kak Dong Ho ini Muel"

" _oi Muel, pakabar? Kenapa? Tumben lu nelpon gue_ "

suara Dong Ho di seberang aja udah bikin Dae Hwi keringetan

"emm ini kak, Seon Ho.."

" _kenapa adek manis gue_?"

"emmm.. anu.. ngilang kak"

"WHAT?! MAKSUD LO NGILANG KEMANA?! KOK BISA NGILANG GIMANA CERITANYA! TADI SIANG KATANYA LAGI MAKAN SIANG AMA SI DAE HWI, SI DAE HWI NYA MANA?! SI DAE HWI NIH PASTI BIANG KEROK NYA? DIMANA LU? GUE SAMPERIN KESANA!"

Muka Dae Hwi langsung pias, pengen pingsan rasanya 

* * *

Mood Seon Ho udah balik kayak biasanya sekarang dia lagi gelendotan di tangan Guan Lin sambil nungguin pesanan mereka dateng. Guan Lin lagi cuek ngerjain tugas

"kak.."

"hem?" jawab Guan Lin tanpa beralih dari laptop di depan nya

"tugas nya belum kelar ya?"

"ini kan kamu liat sendiri Ho" Seon Ho manyun denger jawaban Guan Lin

"tar malem kakak main gak ke rumah Seon Ho?"

"kenapa? Kangen ya?" Guan Lin godain aja muka tetep datar, padahal Seon Ho udah pink pipinya denger omongan Guan Lin

"emmm" Seon Ho ngangguk lucu di dada nya Guan Lin, Guan Lin diem aja di gelendotin sama Seon Ho, udah biasa kaya gitu emang malah aneh kalo Seon Ho gak kaya gitu

"kamu nginep aja di rumah kalo kangen"

Seon Ho langsung semangat disuruh nginep sama Guan Lin

"beneran nih ka?"

"iyalah, udah pernah juga kan? Tar biar aku yang izin sama orang tua kamu" denger omongan Guan Lin bikin Seon Ho inget sama sesuatu

"eh kak aku lupa tadi belum hubungin Muel sama Dae Hwi" Seon Ho nepuk jidat nya keinget tadi kalo dia ngambek dan belum ngabarin meraka

"hah emang kenapa?" Guan Lin bingung sama yang di omongin Seon Ho

"eh ini nih Dae Hwi nelpon aku Ho" Guan Lin nyodorin hp nya, ada panggilan masuk dari Dae Hwi

"halo Hwi kenapa? Ini gue Seon Ho"

"Seon Ho yaaa, selamatin gue juseyooo"

Seon Ho ngernyit bingung denger suara Dae Hwi yang udah kaya nangis abis dipukulin, dibelakang nya Seon Ho denger suara kakak nya, kak Dong Ho teriak teriak neriakin nama Dae Hwi

* * *

"makasih ya Lin lu udah jagain Seon Ho gue"

Dong Ho nepuk pundak Guan Lin sok akrab, Dae Hwi melototin Dong Ho dari belakang punggung Samuel. Kesel banget dia, Dong Ho tuh baik ke semua kecuali ke dia

"apa lu?" Dong Ho melototin Dae Hwi yang ketahuan sungut sungut gak jelas ke dia

"Mueeeel" Dae Hwi meluk Samuel takut

"gak usah takut Hwi kak Dong Ho cuma becanda"

' _becanda pale lu Ho_ ' Dae Hwi ngomong pake isyarat mata ke Seon Ho, tapi Seon Ho nya gak ngerti dan malah tetep gelendotan ditangan Guan Lin

"yaudah deh Lin sana kalo mau bawa Seon Ho nginep biar gue tar yang izin ke mami papi, jangan di apa apain ya tapi adek gue biar pun dia yang godain lu"

"Dong Hoooooo" Seon Ho neriakan Dong Ho yang kerjaan nya selalu godain dia

* * *

"kak Guan Lin" Seon Ho langsung nindih Guan Lin yang lagi tengkurep ngerjain tugasnya

"berat Ho" Guan Lin cuma ngomong doang tapi gak nyingkirin Seon Ho dari badan dia

"kak Guan Lin anget, Seon Ho suka" Guan Lin senyum aja denger Seon Ho yang udah mulai meluk meluk badan dia manja. Tadi tenang banget pas Seon Ho masih nonton tv sama mama, baba, dan jiejie nya Guan Lin tapi kayaknya Seon Ho bosen dan balik ke kamar gangguin Guan Lin

"diem aku lagi ngerjain dead line Ho, maen sana. berat nih" kali ini Guan Lin beneran nyingkirin badan Seon Ho ampe tuh anak ayam keguling ke samping Guan Lin

' _bip'_

Hp Seon Ho bunyi, tapi Seon Ho asik mandangin wajah serius Guan Lin yang lagi ngerjain tugas

' _kak Guan Lin ganteng banget sih kalo lagi serius, bibirnya kissable banget, Seon Ho jadi pengen hmm'_

' _bip'_

"Seon Ho hp kamu bunyi tuh" teguran Guan Lin bikin Seon Ho sadar dari pikiran mesum dia, dengan males Seon Ho ngambil hp nya yang dia taruh di atas meja

 _From : 062378xxxxx_

 _Hai Seon Ho, ini Minhyun_

 _From: 062378xxxxx_

 _Kok gak dibales, sibuk ya? Yaudah selamat malam Seon Ho byeonghari_

"siapa?" tanya Guan Lin penasaran sama Seon Ho yang jadi diem pas abis liat hp nya

"temen SD" Seon Ho berusaha jawab senormal mungkin padahal hatinya udah ketar ketir percaya gak percaya dapet sms dari Minhyun

"Kak Guan Lin besok jalan-jalan yuk" Seon Ho ninggalin hp nya gak tahu mau bales Minhyun gimana dan langsung nyamperin Guan Lin

"Maaf Ho besok harus ketemu pak Jonghyun"

Seon Ho cemberut denger jawaban Guan Lin, tapi dia gak mau jadi egois tadi kan Guan Lin udah bela belain nemenin dia sampe ngerjain tugasnya dirumah jadi yaudah deh besok dia memutuskan buat main sama Jini, Muel, Hwi aja

'bip'

giliran hp Guan Lin sekarang yang bunyi, Guan Lin ngambil hp nya yang dia tinggal di meja belajar

 _From : Jihooni hyung_

 _Malem Lin, jangan lupa besok jemput jam 8 ya dirumah_

"siapa kak?"

"Young Min"


	5. Chapter 5

**GuanHo Love Story**

 **Cast: Guan Lin x Seo Ho, Samuel x Dae Hwi, Young Min x Woo Jin, and another PD101 s2 members**

* * *

"Ho"

Jiejie Guan Lin berdecak kesal liat Seon Ho yang susah dibangunin dari tadi

"Seon Ho ayo bangun entar sarapan nya abis"

"okeee"

jiejie langsung geleng geleng liat tingkah Seon Ho yang langsung ngacir ke dapur kalo udah ngomong soal sarapan. Harusnya dari tadi dia bangunin pake metode begitu

* * *

"pagi mama baba" Seon Ho langsung nyapa orang tua Guan Lin yang lagi nonton tv, jelas jelas mereka udah sarapan duluan soalnya sekarang udah pukul 10 pagi

"kak Guan Lin udah pergi ya ma?" tanya Seon Ho sambil nyemilin cake depan tv

"iya, kamu sih bangun nya telat" mama nya Guan Lin ngelus rambut Seon Ho sayang. Orang tua Guan Lin udah nganggep Seon Ho anaknya sendiri, apalagi mamanya Guan Lin sayang banget sama Seon Ho soalnya dari dulu dia pengen anak cowok yang manja. Guan Lin mah dari dulu gak ada manja manjanya, jatuh dari sepeda aja gak nangis

"sana sarapan terus mandi, entar baba anter pulang sekalian baba mau main golf sama papi kamu"

giliran baba Guan Lin sekarang yang ngomong sama Seon Ho

"oke captain" seru Seon Ho dengan mulut penuh kue dan langsung pergi ke dapur nyari sarapan

Baba sama mama Guan Lin hapal betul sama sikap Seon Ho. Dulu awalnya mereka syok pas Guanlin ngenalin Seon Ho sebagai pacar nya, gimana bisa anak se imut Seon Ho pacaran sama anak mereka yang cuek abis apalagi pas tahu Seon Ho anak kolega bisnis nya baba Guan Lin mereka makin gak setuju Guan Lin pacaran sama Seon Ho, takutnya si anak ayam di anggurin Guan Lin mereka

tapi Seon Ho nangis kejer pas tahu gak direstuin sama orang tua Guan Lin, tiap hari nangis depan rumah Guan Lin, gak mau pulang ke rumahnya, terus gak mau makan lagi, bayangin gimana ceritanya Yoo Seon Ho gak mau makan

akhirnya di restuin deh tuh hubungan mereka, dengan syarat Guan Lin gak boleh bikin nangis Seon Ho apalagi ampe bikin Seon Ho ternoda, Dong Ho ngancem bakal ninju Guan Lin ampe gigi Guan Lin rontok, diancem gitu bukan Guan Lin yang takut malah Seon Ho yang nangis dan gebukin kakak nya pake sapu rumah, Dong Ho bisa apa kalo sama Seon Ho, sayang banget Dong Ho mah sama adek nya

udahlah itu masa lalu..

* * *

"Mi, kak Dong Ho keluar ya?" Seon Ho nyamperin mami nya yang lagi ngerangkai bunga di ruang tengah, Seon Ho bosen banget dari tadi Cuma diem di kamar sambil ngemil kue oleh-oleh dari Ren

"iya, udah dari tadi dia keluar nya"

"sama kak Ren ya mi keluarnya?"

"iyalah sama siapa lagi, emang nya kamu di anggurin" Seon Ho manyun denger godaan mami nya, maminya emang sering godain Seon Ho

"mami juga di anggurin tuh sama papi"

"Seon Hooooo" mami Seon Ho teriak kesel sedangkan Seon Ho udah kabur ke kamarnya, takut sama mami nya yang sensi kalo di anggurin papi nya

* * *

"ngapain yaaaaa?" Seon ngelemparin badan nya keatas kasur, dia telungkup di atas kasur terus gak sengaja liat foto dia sama Guan Lin pas ulang tahun Guan Lin tahun kemarin yang dia simpen di meja nakas deket kasurnya

"ahh jadi kangen kak Guan Lin" Seon Ho ngeluarin hp dari saku celana nya buat mandangin foto Guan Lin yang dia jadiin walpaper hp

Seon Ho ragu mau hubungin Guan Lin atau enggak, tadi pagi udah sempet hubungin dan Guan Lin kayaknya lagi banyak tugas banget ngomong nya lemes, akhirnya Seon Ho memutuskan buat nunggu Guan Lin aja yang hubungin dia soalnya Seon Ho mau jadi pacar yang dewasa

"ganteng banget sih kak, Seon Ho jadi makin cinta hehe" Seon Ho senyum senyum sendiri sambil nyiumin foto Guan Lin di hp nya

' _drttt drttt'_

Hp yang lagi Seon Ho ciumin bergetar, ternyata Woo Jin yang nelpon

"halo Jiniii, kenapa?"

"ini gua Ho"

"loh kok lu yang pegang hp Jini Hwi?"

"lu dimana?" Dae Hwi gak peduli sama pertanyaan Seon Ho

"dirumah, kenapa?"

"nganggur kan lu? ayo ikut kita maen. Gua mau kencan sama Muel tapi si Woo Jin diajak juga sama Muel, tahu kan lu kalo mereka udah gabung gue biasanya dicuekin?" suara Dae Hwi jadi bisik bisik, kayaknya ada Samuel sama Woo Jin disamping Dae Hwi

Seon Ho berpikir sejenak buat ikut Dae Hwi apa enggak

"oke, jemput kalo gitu" akhirnya Seon Ho memutuskan ikut daripada bosen sendiri di rumah bareng mami nya yang lagi bad mood

"oke, 10 menit lagi nyampe. _Bip_ "

buset Dae Hwi udah maen matiin hp aja, mana 10 menit doang lagi palingan Dae Hwi nelpon Seon Ho pas mereka udah di pintu masuk perumahan, licik emang si Dae Hwi

* * *

"ini pake bando nya yaaa" Seon Ho nyerahin bando ke Samuel, Dae Hwi sama Woo Jin. Punya Samuel bandonya gambar mickey mouse, punya Dae Hwi gambar minnie mouse, punya Woo Jin gambar kucing, kalo punya Seon Ho udah pasti lah gambar apa. Gambar anak ayam.

"gak mau ah Ho, udah gede juga masih pake bando" Dae Hwi protes berusaha ngelepas bando punya nya

"jangan Hwi, liat dong orang-orang juga pada pake"

ternyata akhirnya mereka main di taman hiburan, Woo Jin yang minta, katanya dia kangen masa masa SMP mereka yang sering banget ngabisin weekend di taman hiburan

"itu anak SMP semua Seon Ho pabo"

Seon Ho manyun dikatain pabo sama Dae Hwi

"jangan gitu Hwi baby, dipake aja bando nya kamu cute kok pake bando itu, gemasss" Samuel inisiatif nengahin biar gak sampe ada yang ngambek kaya kemarin, udah terlatih dari kecil Samuel kalo masalah ginian

"Muel biasa aja hehe, yaudah ayo kita naik roller coster Ho, kajaaaaaa" Dae Hwi yang kegirangan dipuji Samuel langsung gandeng Seon Ho

"kajaaaaa" Seon Ho ikut kegirangan, udah lupa tadi dikatain pabo sama Dae Hwi

"Woojin Muel ayooo" Dae Hwi lambai lambai ngajakin Samuel sama Woojin yang ketinggalan dibelakang gara-gara dia kebawa sama Seon Ho yang loncat loncat excited

Samuel seneng liatin Seon Ho sama Dae Hwi yang excited

"ayo Woo Jini"

"lets goo Muel hyung"

Samuel dan Woo Jin langsung ngekorin Seon Ho dan Dae Hwi yang udah didepan

Biar pun badan mereka bertambah tinggi, mereka tetep sama kaya yang dulu. Apalagi Seon Ho, badannya aja yang udah lebih dari 180 cm tapi yang manja dan kekanakan nya masih sama, masih keukeuh kalo kemauan nya gak diturutin

* * *

"Lin bangun"

Jihoon mencoba bangunin Guan Lin yang ketiduran di meja

"emm" Guan Lin membuka matanya perlahan

"astaga udah jam 11, kenapa lu gak bangunin gue kak?!" Guan Lin kaget pas bangun dan liat jam udah jam 11 malem. Masalah nya tugas bagian dia belum kelar pas ketiduran tadi, Guan Lin langsung kelabakan nyalain laptop depan mukanya

"udah gue kirim kok"

"hah?" Guan Lin gak ngerti sama omongan Jihoon

"tugas bagian lu udah gue kerjain dan udah gue kirim ke pak Jong Hyun"

"hah seriusan lu kak?"

Jihoon berhenti bikin cokelat panas dan ketawa pelan pas liat wajah gak percaya Guan Lin

"iyaa, santai aja lagi. Lu mau minum gak?"

"kak gue jadi gak enak"

Guan Lin nyesel ketiduran, dia udah terlalu sering ngerepotin Jihoon

"santai Lin, kita kan partner udah sewajar nya lah saling membantu"

Guan Lin diem denger jawaban Jihoon yang dewasa, kadang Guan Lin bersyukur bisa ketemu sama Jihoon yang dewasa dan bisa bantuin nyelesei in masalah Guan Lin

"ini air putih, kesukaan lu"

Jihoon nyodorin segelas air putih ke Guan Lin bikin Guan Lin diem sesaat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gak pernah ada yang tahu kalo Guan Lin lebih suka minum air putih

* * *

TBC

review please, thank u ^^


End file.
